


His Hand, Entwined With Mine

by Ramblesgalore



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblesgalore/pseuds/Ramblesgalore
Summary: In which the Good Doctor takes the Consulting Detective to a museum





	His Hand, Entwined With Mine

The museum was almost empty by the time John had gotten Sherlock into a cab and over to the building itself. The pair had been without a case for no more than two weeks, but it was more than enough time for Sherlock to start doing experiments that were less than safe in the flat. After airing out another haze of noxious fumes from the flat, John made the decision to get the two of them out of the flat. More specifically, to get Sherlock out of the flat. John could handle lying about for more than two days, but Sherlock kept himself busy so often he did not know what to do when he wasn’t enraptured with something.

“Honestly John, I don’t see why you’re dragging me to a museum I have already been to before.” John sighed and handed the pre-printed tickets to the lady behind the desk, weakly smiling at her as she let them pass. “Because, Sherlock, they’ve brought in some artifacts from the States, and I am not letting you sulk around the flat and eventually poison yourself or Mrs.Hudson.” Sherlock scoffed and went on ahead, John trying to keep up with his blasted flatmate’s abnormally long strides. 

Slowly, Sherlock’s quick pacing slowed down as he kept stumbling across different artifacts and accounts, asking John to come and look with him. His excitement bled through in fast prattling, giving John more information on the crime itself than the museum’s description provided. John found it cute, in a way. Sherlock held himself back so often and kept up a façade so much, that whenever he let go around John he found himself hoping to see more of his Sherlock. Not the Sherlock who kept his emotions under lock and key in public and turned his coat collar up against everyone who refused to understand him. He didn’t do that with John. John had seen Sherlock laugh, and cry, and show so many sides of himself that others would do anything to see. 

If John had to be honest with himself, it was part of the reason why he fell in love with the consulting detective in the first place. Sherlock dragging him down alleyways, giggling after they caught the culprit, playing his violin in the early hours in the morning… John found himself staring and smiling at Sherlock more and more often, questions about going on a date resting on his tongue but never spoken. John blinked back into the present, Sherlock’s words becoming crystal clear once more. “...as obvious, really. The police should’ve been able to identify the murder weapon and motivation much quicker than they did. Oh-!” Sherlock’s hand clamped onto John’s, dragging him over to another one of the displays. Every word John heard turned to static, cheeks flaring with warmth at the sudden contact. Sherlock was hardly ever physical with John, only occasionally dragging him into an alleyway or pushing him aside. Yet here he was, gripping onto John’s hand as he excitedly went on about the crime ring associated with the artifact in front of them. 

Even after leaving the exhibit, Sherlock still kept his hand interlocked with John’s. The pair went through the rest of the museum, Sherlock’s excited ramblings having died down earlier. John liked the silence for once, occasionally glancing over at Sherlock and smiling when his eyes were met. Soon enough the two left the museum, John waving shyly at the lady as they pushed through the doors. “I wouldn’t mind, you know.” John’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at Sherlock, who was already glancing down at him. “Wouldn’t mind what, Sherlock?” Sherlock scoffed and his eyes darted away, his hand slightly tightening its grip. “Don’t act dull John, you know what I mean.” John shook his head, stopping at the edge of the street with his flatmate. “I don’t, really.” 

“If you asked me out sometime.” 

John blinked in shock for a moment before his shoulders slacked, squeezing Sherlock’s hand gently. “Well, would you like to go to dinner, then?” The smile John got in response held more words than any verbal response Sherlock could have given.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new blog to request things to! Check out @anything-unique-can-be-sexy on Tumblr if you’d like to request something.


End file.
